nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturday Night's Main Event XVI
'''Saturday Night's Main Event XVI '''wasa television show produced by the WWE. it took place on April 22, 1988 at the Springfield Civic Center in Springfield, Masschusetts. the main event was a Steel Cage Match featuring Jimmy Boogie Woogie Man Valiant, AWA International Television Champion Greg Gagne and Fabulous Freebird Michael PS Hayes vs "the Dangerous Alliance" comprised of the Original Midnight Express (Loverboy Dennis Condrey and Ravashing Randy Rose) and Nord the Barbarian with their manager Paul E. Dangerously. * Hacksaw Jim Duggan def. Hercules (w/ Bobby the Brain Hennan) * Brutus the Barber Beefcake def. Danny Davis * Macho Man Randy Savage (Champion) (w/ Miss Elizabeth) def. One Man Gang (Challenger) (w/ Slick) to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship * Demolition (Ax and Smash) (Champions) (w/ Mr. Fuji) def. The British Bulldogs (Davey Boy Smith and Dynamite Kid) (Challengers) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship * Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase (w/ Virgil) def. Don Murraco * Ravishing Rick Rude (w/ Bobby the Brain Hennan) def. Koko B. Ware * THE MAIN EVENT! Jimmy Boogie Woogie Man Valiant, Michael PS Hayes, Mike Miller, Kerry Von Erich and AWA International Television Champion Greg Gagne (w/ Captain Lou Albano, Bill Apter Gordon Solie and Joe Pedicino) def. "The Dangerous Alliance" The Original Midnight Express (Loverboy Dennis Condrey and Ravashing Randy Rose), Cowboy Bob Orton, Adorable Adrian Adonis and Nord the Barbarian (w/ Paul E. Dangerously) in a 10-man "Ultimate Jeopardy" WarGames Steel Cage Match with 5 very Special stipulations * Main rules of Wargames: theyre are 8 periods in this match * the 1st period wil last 5 minutes * all other periods will be 2 minutes in length * 2 men from each team will begin the match * after the 1st period, a special lumberjack will flip a coin. the team winning the coin toss sends in its 2nd man. * after the 2nd period, the other team sends in its 2nd man making Wargames 2-on-2 * after the 3rd period, the team which won the coin toss sends in it 3rd man and teams alternate during remaining periods until all 10 men are in the Steel Cage. at that point the Match Beyond begins * the Offical time is kept at ringside. Head Referee has Final say in Wargames * Mike Miller and Adrian Adonis start off the match * 1st Period- Tails- Dangerous Alliance- Nord the Barbarian * 2nd- Jimmy Valiant * 3rd- Loverboy Dennis * 4th- Kerry Von Erich * 5th- Ravashing Randy * 6th- Greg Gagne * 7th- Bob Orton * 8th- Michael PS Hayes * 1. If the Dangerous Alliance win this match, Gordon Solie and Joe Pedicino would be Fired from Pro Wrestling This Week and Paul E. would gain full control of PWTW while the Midnight Express would Challenge for the AWA World Tag Team Championship Bob Orton would challenge Gagne for the AWA International TV Championship, Adrian Adonis would Challenge Randy Savage for thw WWE Title. and Nord the Barbarian will get a shot at the AWA World Heavyweight Championship. * 2. if Gagne, Valiant, Mike Miller, Von Erich and Hayes win this Match, Paul E. will no longer be the owner of PWTW and Gordon Solie and Joe Pedicino bid theyre farewell the PWTW and Jimmy Valiant gets Paul E. Dangerously for 10 minutes in the cage * 3. No Countouts, No Time Limits and No Disqualifications. the match beyond must be won by Pinfall, Submission or Exit the Cage * 4. Koko B. Ware, WWE World Heavyweight Champion Macho Man Randy Savage, Miss Elizabeth, Don Murraco, British Bulldogs, Brutus the Barber Beefcake, Verne Gagne, Kevin Von Erich, Fritz Von Erich, Steve Olsonowski, Rocky Johnson, Soldat Ustinov, T Joe Khan, Hercules Ayala, Al Perez, Jerry the King Lawler, Bruiser Brody and Baron von Rashke surrounding the Cage * 5. Paul E. Dangerously was Handcuffed to Joe Pedicino and Gordon Solie! but he broke the cuffs and Assaulted Pedicino and Solie and tried to interfere but Macho Man and Elizabeth pulled Paul E. down and into the clutches of Verne Gagne and Fritz Von Erich and Paul E. got thrown into a small sharp Cage. * NOTE: his is the 1st time that a main event of this magnitude would be very serious. meaning this match was the 1st ever Very Serious Main Event in Wrestling History. stemming due to the fact that Paul E. Dangerously has been Feuding with Solie and Pedicino for control of Pro Wrestling this Week when he was thrown out 2 time on the shows final broadcast in Atlanta Paul E. yelled at Solie and Pedicino and making threats to them for congradulating Macho Man Randy Savage for winning the Undisputed WWE Title. when PWTW security tried to throw Paul E. out the Original Midnight Express and Nord the Barbarian assaulted security, PWTW staff and Personal and even Solie and Pedicino and destroyed the PWTW set until Greg Gagne, Jimmy Valiant and Michael PS Hayes fought off the Dangerous Alliance and challenged the to an "Ultimate Jeopardy" Steel Cage Match for control of PWTW at SNME XVI which Dangerously accepted on behalf of his team. * BONUS MATCH: Jimmy the Boogie Woogie Man Valiant def. Paul E.Dangerously in a Steel Cage Match Category:1988